We propose a series of three biennial conferences discussing progress made using zebrafish as a model organism to study vertebrate development and disease. These conferences, to be held in June of 2012, 2014, and 2016, will be the tenth, eleventh and twelfth meetings in a successful series initiated in 1994 and supported by this grant since 2000. The goal of this meeting is to facilitate communication of recent studies on an array of topics to a wide cross-section of the zebrafish research community. ) The International Conference on Zebrafish Development and Genetics provides an opportunity for zebrafish researchers to share their most recent discoveries and new technologies. Speakers are selected from the submitted abstracts by the organizers and session chairs, based on impact and novelty with a strong emphasis on unpublished data. Thus the Conference has historically had a major slingshot effect on the field, every two years launching a new era of research and discovery. Continuing in the tradition of previous conferences, we expect that the proposed conferences will succeed in creating opportunities for sharing results and technologies, forging collaborations, coordinating community resources, and fostering the exposure and success of junior investigators and trainees. The Conference has historically drawn zebrafish researchers of both genders in approximately equal proportions, at a wide range of career levels with strong representation of students, post-docs, and both junior and senior faculty. This grant will support the registration and accommodation of one invited keynote speaker, 20 invited session chairs and 25 platform presenters selected from the abstracts. These 25 recipients of financial support will be chosen based on the impact and originality of their abstracts as well as on the basis of gender, race, career stage and need. ) PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The use of genetic model organisms over the past two decades has revolutionized basic and disease oriented biomedical sciences. The zebrafish has proven to be a powerful disease model for various disorders, including metabolic disorders, cancer, and neurodegeneration. Organism-based meetings like the zebrafish meeting are essential to disseminate novel organism-specific technologies, to initiate collaborations, and to develop future scientific strategies critical for the field. This proposal is to seek support for three future conferences in a successful series initiated in 1994 to promote zebrafish as an essential vehicle for investigation of biomedical science and disease processes.